User talk:FaNbOy1988
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Alternate reality" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 03:10, April 15, 2013 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Hey, appreciate the work you're doing, but could you consult the Memory Alpha:Image use policy please? I'm currently adding descriptions, categories and copyright notices on your images. --Alientraveller (talk) 14:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Where exactly are you obtaining these images from? 31dot (talk) 14:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :I will again ask you to state where you are obtaining your images from, as there is some question as to the legitimacy of at least some of them. 31dot (talk) 00:49, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Hello 31dot, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I get the images from, mostly Google image search, but I also look at some videos online and screenshot a freeze frame. I haven't taken a look at the Memory Alpha's image use policy, but I will. If there's any discrepancy concerning fair use issues and how I could correct them, please let me know. --FaNbOy1988 (talk) 02:13, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::This. Read it before your next upload. - 18:44, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::When you post here that you have read MA:IMAGE, I will lift the block. If you have any questions about it, you may also post them here. 31dot (talk) 19:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :To 31dot, I have read the MA:IMAGE several times and I truly apologize if I had violated any regulation during editing. --FaNbOy1988 (talk) 19:41, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::What's important here is that any images that are uploaded have the proper information on them, including the correct license, source and a brief description. If you have questions or need assistance with figuring out how to do it or what we need, please ask someone. It may help you to look at some of the existing images to see what we are looking for. 31dot (talk) 19:46, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :To 31dot, Just wanted to thank you for lifting the block and I'll try to be more responsible with the images next time. --FaNbOy1988 (talk) 03:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Where did you get this image? - 09:05, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, do NOT use underscores in the file name or (generally) px sizes with thumbnails when adding images. The general rule of thumb is "monkey see, monkey do", so anything you add should be formatted like everything else already on the page. Thanks. - 09:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::The image I got of Spock on New Vulcan is a screenshot I took of a video of decent resolution that I found online, which I thought wouldn't hurt to put on the Spock page, but apparently not. Why is it i never seem to get it right with the photos on this wiki? --FaNbOy1988 (talk) 13:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, mainly because we actually follow US and international copyright law, which is why we are so strict about these things, and why adding images from illegal sources put the entire site at risk. Do not do that again. - 07:30, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Understood. Know that I don't mean to endanger Memory Alpha, I really did thought I formatted the picture accordingly. Anyway I'll try to make sure this doesn't happen next time. --FaNbOy1988 (talk) 07:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::We need the actual source for this version of the image since it isn't a screenshot. Also, I need you to check the "Disable Category module" box in the "Editing" tab in your preferences (located in the drop down menu in the upper right corner "under" your user name) so you can properly see and add image categories. - 20:32, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Since the image you uploaded is blow up, re-cropped, and missing the watermark, it shouldn't be used, and the watermark is the reason we generally didn't use images that were on the DrexFiles, because you aren't really suppose to remove that. We also still need the original source, which in this case seems to be the DrexFiles article. - 21:27, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Inline templates . Use these and save everyone else the time and trouble updating them later. - 00:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC)